


trick or treat

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Baking, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Deceit make Halloween cookies.





	trick or treat

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_"

Deceit barely stirs, lost in slumber, wrapped around his pillow.

"_Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween!_"

Suddenly, his boyfriend jumps on him, startling him awake with a very loud, indignant hiss. He manages to roll over, spilling a laughing Virgil on his side, as he glares, his tongue outstretched in a firm blep.

"S-sorry," Virgil apologizes, still hiccuping with laughter. "You just- you wouldn't wake up, and it's almost time."

"Time?" Deceit murmurs in tired confusion, before memory hits. "Oh, yeah. That time."

"Cookies!" Virgil says in excitement, clapping his hands. "I got the recipe from Patton."

"Are you sure he didn't poison it?" Deceit asks. Virgil arches an eyebrow. "All right, all right," Deceit groans. "Out of bed, I get it." For all his protests as he clambers out of bed, a fond smile tips up the corner of his mouth.

The Dark Side kitchen is blissfully quiet this time of morning. Remus likes to sleep in most days (having stayed up half the night wreaking mayhem), and Halloween is no exception. Virgil has already laid out all the ingredients for Halloween sugar cookies, including the cookie cutter molds. Deceit inspects them. Orange pumpkins, purple bats, and two that stand out- a yellow, two-headed snake and a green octopus.

"I love it," Deceit says sincerely. Virgil beams. The glow of his smile settles warmly in the pit of Deceit's stomach, heating him from the inside out.

"So for this step," Deceit questions a little while later. "We pour all the flour in the mixer in one go, right?"

"_No_!" Virgil protests, lost in a fit of giggles. "Not if you don't want it to get everywhere and I am _not_ cleaning up the entire kitchen again. Not after last time."

"I have no idea what you mean," Deceit says, pretending offense. Virgil wheezes at that, half bent over the counter.

"That's a bad lie, even for you," Virgil says. Deceit smirks, then swiftly leans across the counter and dabs a bit of the forming cookie dough on the end of Virgil's nose.

"You have something there," Deceit says, pointing helpfully to the offending spot. Virgil huffs, going cross-eyed in an attempt to see it, and that makes Deceit laugh, ungloved hand over his chest.

"Here, I'll get rid of it," Deceit promises, conciliatory. He stalks over to Virgil, looms over him (as well as he can, when his boyfriend is technically taller than him), then-

Sticks out his tongue and _licks_ the offending cookie dough away, tasting it with a happy expression on his face.

"Dee!" Virgil exclaims. "You aren't supposed to eat raw cookie dough!"

"No, _Thomas_ isn't supposed to eat raw cookie dough," Deceit rebuts, unphased. "_We_ are Sides. It doesn't _matter_ if we do."

"Yes, but-" Virgil stops, then shrugs. "Fine," he concedes. Deceit grins smugly.

"Let's get back to these cookies," he says. They work in companionable silence until the cookies are in the oven.

"We did it," Deceit says, dramatically putting one hand over his forehead.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Virgil takes up the thread, until they both dissolve into laughter.

"I suppose it's technically not _done_ until they're out of the oven," Deceit admits.

"And we have a terrible track record," Virgil mumbles.

"Hey, at least two of those times were Remus's fault," Deceit protests. "I _told_ him squid ink wouldn't make a good addition-"

"The squid ink was fine," Virgil retorts. "It was the _battery acid_ I had a problem with."

"Well, there was that, too," Deceit says. "But it _started_ with the squid ink."

"This time, they should be good," Virgil says, his hands in his hoodie pockets. "We just have to. Chill. Stay here. Listen for the timer."

"Not kiss your brains out," Deceit supplies helpfully.

"Not helping!" Virgil snaps, red climbing up his neck. "But er. Yes. That."

"Oh, fine," Deceit says. "Only because I actually want cookies this time. Not...charcoal. Or ashes. Whatever they ended up last year."

"Ashes is a good description," Virgil says, nodding.

"But after they're out," Deceit says, leaning over and murmuring in Virgil's ears. "I'm going to kiss you breathless." He grins, hearing Virgil's whine.

"Damn it, timer, would you go _off_ already?!"


End file.
